monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-193.32.79.27-20150820203729/@comment-25035274-20150825153158
You didn't offend me, really, I just get a little excitable at times, so I apologize for that. That said, and back to the matter at hand: To repeat, the Arachne refuses to make clothes for men other than her husband because for her, it is the greatest thing she can give of herself. It is her greatest mark of fidelity, and the truest sign of her loyalty. Keep in mind that by the time she finds her husband, there's a possibility that she may have had casual "I'm hungry and need a snack" sex countless times before. Sex does not, after all, have the same cultural significance for mamono that it has for humans. It's something you do because you're hungry, not because you're deeply in love. Her act of refusing to make clothes for strangers is not an act of discrimination. It is, again, an act of fidelity. To put attempt to put it into context, imagine that you happen to be very good at hand-carving things (shelves, furniture, etc) from wood. Special for your wife, you sometimes make small figurines because you love her and you know she likes them. Now, imagine that your wife wants to take all these figurines that you've made for her out of love, and she wants to sell them. Mind you, it's not because you need the money, because you do sell plenty of other items. She just wants to sell them for...well...who knows what reason? That's the kind of situation you're positioning the arachne in. You want her to start making men's clothing, which she holds as something special just for you, for reasons that she doesn't understand. After all, you likely don't need the money because she likely sells plenty of sexy lingerie (which is not the same thing, any more than a high school class ring is the same thing as a wedding ring) to other mamono and women. Similarly, the other guy's probably not dying from exposure due to a lack of clothing. Evidently you just don't want her to discriminate, which she's really probably not going to understand, because she doesn't see herself as discriminating. She sees what she makes for you as being a special gift loaded with love. In other words, you actually are, at that point, asking her to do something equivalent to having sex for money. Basically, similarly to how you would feel your wife didn't seem to care about the love you put into those figurines? The arachne would probably feel you didn't care about the love she put into the clothes she makes you because you've taken something made just for you, out of love, and you've devalued it to such an extent. Myself? If I made something special for someone and they kept pushing me to make more to sell to complete strangers, knowing full well that I only made it for them as a special gift? I'd feel they didn't appreciate it. And I'd probably stop making whatever it was all together. And that's not rose-colored glasses talking. That's just real-world common sense.